Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel
Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell vs. Edolas Royal Army: Rematch is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell, and the guards of the Royal Army of Edolas. Prologue With Edo Natsu's help, the team finally arrives at the Royal City. As the team walks through the city's streets, they are surprised that the Royal City is such a happy place, similar to an amusement park, since they believe that the place is ruled by a dictator. The group then notices a crowd of people and decides to investigate. The group discovers the giant Lacrima that contains their friends and the King, Faust, who tells the overjoyed citizens that the Anima produced that giant Lacrima that would be their power supply for the next decade. Faust continues his speech and tells his citizens that he would claim more Magic Power. He then stabs the Lacrima with his scepter, causing fragments to fall off, angering Natsu. Natsu tries to charge for Faust but Lucy holds him back and pleads him to stop, saying that they all feel the same way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 11-19 The team checks into a hotel and begins to devise a plan. Natsu wants to charge to the castle but Carla stops him, telling him that they need to formulate a plan in order to return their friends to normal. Wendy realizes the problem that they are facing and wonders out loud about how they are going to turn their friends to normal. Carla tells her that they need to ask the King directly, giving Lucy an idea. Lucy tells them that their plan may work if she is able to get close enough to the King. Wendy is still confused and Lucy explains that Gemini can transform into anyone they touch and that they can also read their minds while copying them. Lucy then tells the group that their only problem now is how to get to the King. Carla then shows a map that she drew, saying that it's there way to get near the King. Natsu, Wendy and Happy are ready to put their plan into action but Carla tells them that it's best to wait for the night since they will be able to rest for awhile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 2-7 Later that night, the team enters the tunnel with some torches. The team encounters a thick Magic-coated wall that leads to the secret entrance to the kingdom. Lucy summons Taurus to help them destroy the wall. Carla wonders if their way is correct and Wendy reassures her that the map she drew is right. Happy then becomes upset, wanting to know the reason why he hasn't receive information like Carla. Carla reminds him that he promised to not ask her and the group continues their way. The group ends up in a cavern that, according to Carla, leads to basement of the castle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 8-12 Battle The group enters the cavern and begins to think of a way to get to Faust's chamber. Suddenly, a kind of gel shoots at the group and binds Lucy, surprising everyone. Wendy and Natsu are also bound and the three are unable to move. Their captors are then revealed to be the guards from the Royal Army who surround the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 12-14 Aftermath The group are surprised to see the number of guards and wonders how they were able to find them. Just then, Erza Knightwalker arrives and comments that Lucy and Natsu look like Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley. Edo Erza then orders the guards to take the three Mages away. Seeing their friends being taken, Happy and Carla rushes forward, planning to save them. However, Edo Erza blocks their path. Seeing Happy and Carla, Edo Erza says the word Exceed and kneels to them. She is mimicked by her guards. Edo Erza welcomes them home and thanks them for capturing the intruders.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 14-19 References Navigation Category:Fights